


Brothers Prejudice

by Severus15



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus15/pseuds/Severus15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik leidet unter dem Tod seines ehemaligen Geliebten und Asbel hat mit den Vorurteilen seines Bruders zu kämpfen. Sie helfen einander und finden heraus, wie sehr sie sich mögen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> So hier einmal eines meiner älteren Werke, sozusagen als Einstand in diesem Archiv. Hoffe es gefällt euch. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charaktere leider nicht. Sie gehören Hideo Baba und seinem Team.

Brothers Prejudice

 

Nach dem Kampf gegen Kurt übernachtete das Team noch einmal im Inn in Zavhert.  
Malik hatte sich kaum das sie angekommen waren in eines der Zimmer zurückgezogen und sich einfach nur aufs Bett geworfen. Ihm ging es ziemlich schlecht.

Es war ihm egal, mit wem er sich diesmal ein Zimmer teilen musste, er fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt. Der Tod seines ehemaligen Geliebten hatte ihn tief getroffen auch wenn sie schon lange nicht mehr zusammen waren und er einerseits immer gehofft hatte diesen niemals wiedersehen zu müssen.

Rückblick: 20 Jahre zuvor.

Malik und Kurt standen gemeinsam an der Bar im Zavhert Inn. Sie waren verstört, dass ihre beste Freundin Lorelia von ihren eigenen Kollegen der Armee umgebracht worden war. Sie war die einzige in diesem verdammten Königreich, die sie beide unterstützt hatte und nicht ächtete. Kurt und er hatten ein aus der Sicht von Kanzler Eigen unentschuldbares Verbrechen begangen. Sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt. So kam es, dass sie Beide auch von allen Militär Kollegen geächtet wurden und nur Lorelia hatte sie unterstützt. So hatte die Revolution eigentlich erst richtig angefangen.

Sie wollten, dass sich dieses Land veränderte. Sie wollten, dass jeder Mensch glücklich in Fendel leben konnte, dass niemand hungern und frieren musste und auch dass Homosexualität akzeptiert wurde.

Er selbst stammte aus Velanik, der ärmsten Stadt des Reiches, so wusste er, wie sehr die Bürger dort unter Hunger und der Kälte zu leiden hatten. Seine Eltern waren selbst sehr früh gestorben, als er sieben Jahre alt gewesen war. Er hatte sich alleine durchschlagen müssen und war schließlich mit 10 nach Zavhert gegangen um sich dem Militär anzuschließen. Dort hatte er auch Kurt kennengelernt. Kurt war zwei Jahre älter als er gewesen.  
Kurt stammte aus Zavhert und war der Sohn eines Kaufmanns, hatte aber einen Großteil seiner Kindheit im Waisenhaus verbracht, da sein Vater gestorben war, als er gerade fünf Jahre alt war, er war kläglich erfroren, da die Regierung das wenige Cryas der Bevölkerung beschlagnahmt hatte. Im Waisenhaus mussten die Kinder schwer arbeiten, sobald sie laufen konnten und durften nicht zur Schule gehen. Die meisten der Kinder erlebten nicht einmal ihren 12. Geburtstag. Nur dem Ehrgeiz des kleinen Kurt war es zu verdanken, dass er lesen lernte und die sieben Jahre überlebte.  
Beide hatten sehr früh erwachsen werden müssen um zu überleben.

Die beiden kämpften die nächsten zwei Monate im Geheimen für die Zukunft ihres Landes. Ihre Beziehung war durch den ganzen Druck und der fehlenden Toleranz im Land sehr gespannt. Malik litt besonders darunter, dass Kurt nicht öffentlich zu ihm stand. Er wusste zwar um die fehlende Toleranz im Land, aber trotzdem war er verletzt. Er selbst hatte auch während der Akademie Zeit immer zu seiner Homosexualität gestanden und sich so ins Abseits geschossen.

Eines Nachts als er vom Wachdienst kam, hielt er noch kurz am Item-Shop an, weil er ein Geschenk für seinen Freund kaufen wollte. Er schaute sich um und sah gerade zum Inn, als Kurt dort mit einer Frau raus kam und sie zum Abschied küsste.  
Es verletzte ihn sehr, was er da sehen musste. In dem Moment rannte der junge Malik einfach nur vorbei an Kurt zum westlichen Ausgang, wo er erstmal einige Stunden auf dem Zavhertberg herumlief, bevor er sich entschied Zavhert zu verlassen und sich über einige Schleichwege auf den Weg zum Hafen machte, um nicht wieder durch die Stadt zu müssen.

Er versteckte sich noch einige Tage in seiner Heimatstadt, wo er noch für die armen Kinder noch ein paar Strahteme Hörner sammelte, um seinen Leuten wenigstens ein wenig helfen zu können.  
Da er sich aber nicht ewig verstecken wollte, ließ er sich von einem der Turtlez über die Grenze nach Windor schmuggeln.

Während Malik so auf einem der Betten lag, war Asbel unten völlig am verzweifeln. Cheria wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass er nichts von ihr wollte und versuchte ihn immer wieder zu bedrängen mit ihr ein Zimmer zu teilen.  
Das Hauptproblem war bei der aktuellen Gruppenzusammenstellung, das einer der Jungs auch ein Zimmer mit einem Mädchen teilen musste. Asbel würde es eigentlich nichts ausmachen mit einem Mädchen das Zimmer zu teilen, aber da Cheria immer so aufdringlich war und nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass er nicht auf sie stand, um nicht zu sagen, dass er gar nicht auf Mädchen stand. Pascal wollte natürlich immer mit Sophie ein Zimmer teilen, wo Sophie sich aber sträubte.

Normalerweise hatte ihm Captain Malik immer bei der Aufteilung geholfen, genauso wie er ihn immer unterstützt hatte. Schließlich entschied er einfach, dass Cheria sich mit Sophie das Zimmer teilen sollte und Hubert mit Pascal. Auf die Schreierei, die dann folgte hörte er gar nicht mehr und ging einfach in das Zimmer, welches er sich jetzt mit Captain Malik teilen würde.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah Asbel, dass Captain Malik auf dem einen Bett lag und anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er sah, wie die Schultern des Captain's zuckten, er wusste was das bedeutete und trat langsam auf das Bett zu.  
Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, darauf bedacht sich nicht an dessen Waffe zu schneiden, die dieser wohl vergessen hatte abzunehmen. Er zog seinen Freund ein wenig zu ihm hoch, so dass dieser sich auf das Bett setzte und zog ihn einfach in seinen Arm und strich ihm leicht über die Schulter.

Er ließ Captain Malik einfach in seinem Arm weinen und zeigte ihm so, dass er für ihn da war.  
In diesem Moment, war es Malik noch nicht einmal peinlich so gehalten zu werden. Es fühlte sich dazu viel zu gut an. Vor allem, da es so lange her war, dass ihn jemand so gehalten hatte.  
Es dauerte lange, bevor sich Malik beruhigt hatte. Asbel hielt ihn so lange in seinem Arm. Als er sich aber beruhigt hatte, fragte Asbel ihn:

„Captain? Was ist los?“, Asbel schwieg einen Moment bevor er weiter sprach, „Wenn sie wollen, höre ich Ihnen zu. Sie selbst haben mir beigebracht, dass das hilft.“

„Danke, Asbel.“, Malik's Stimme brach ab, es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er weitersprechen konnte, „Asbel, Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Du hast recht, ich muss mit jemandem darüber sprechen.“  
Dann begann Malik zu erzählen, was 20 Jahre zuvor passiert war. Er erzählte es genauso, wie er selbst zuvor darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Asbel hörte einfach nur zu und strich dem Captain dabei immer wieder über die Schulter nur um zu zeigen, dass er noch da war.

Als er mit der Erzählung fertig war, schaute Malik zu Asbel, der immer noch so da saß, wie am Anfang und immer noch die Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte.

„Kurt war damals ihr Geliebter? Deswegen hatte sie sein Tod so getroffen?“ fragte Asbel nochmal vorsichtig nach.

„Ja..., lächerlich oder, nachdem er mich so betrogen hat? Macht es dir was aus, dass ich auf Männer stehe?“ antwortete Malik und blickte zu Boden, er bereitete sich auf die schlimmste Antwort vor, die Asbel geben könnte. Irgendwie wusste er, dass ihn eine  
ablehnende Antwort von Asbel sehr treffen würde. Er wusste nicht, weshalb er das wusste, aber er hatte Angst davor.

„Es ist absolut nicht lächerlich, Captain. Es hat sie getroffen, als sie ihn nach 20 Jahren wiedergesehen haben, weil ihr Herz noch Gefühle für ihn hatte. Ich kann sie verstehen.  
Und mir macht es nichts aus, dass sie auf Männer stehen. Das kann es auch gar nicht.“ antwortete Asbel, aber er verschwieg, dass er ebenfalls auf Männer stand.

„Vielen Dank fürs zuhören, Asbel. Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht verurteilst. Aber vielleicht sollten wir bald ins Bett gehen, wenn wir morgen früh zur Amarcian Enclave aufbrechen wollen.“ sagte Malik leise zu seinem ehemaligem Schüler.

„Keine Ursache, Captain. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht.“ antwortete Asbel.

„Gute Nacht, Asbel.“ sagte Malik noch leise.

Nach diesem Gespräch begannen sie Ihre Waffen abzulegen und sich ihre Schlafsachen anzuziehen. Sie beobachteten sich gegenseitig, aber peinlich genau darauf bedacht, dass der andere es nicht bemerkt.

 

Eine Stunde später lag Asbel noch immer wach in seinem Bett im Inn. Er hatte die letzte Stunde damit verbracht Malik zu beobachten, der in dem anderen Bett schlief.

Einige Minuten später beschloss Asbel nochmal aufzustehen und etwas frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Er zog sich leise an und versuchte Captain Malik nicht zu wecken. Er wusste nicht, dass Malik trotzdem aufwachte, weil dieser einen leichten Schlaf hatte. Danach ging er nach draußen vor den Inn und setzte sich trotz der Kälte in den Schnee um ein wenig nachzudenken. Malik zog sich währenddessen ebenfalls an, er wollte wissen, was mit Asbel los war. Als er noch eine Tür hörte, schaute er auf den Flur und sah gerade noch wie Hubert ebenfalls den Inn verließ. Er schlich sich zu einem Fenster und beobachtete die Beiden.

Einige Minuten später hörte Asbel eine Tür hinter sich und drehte sich um. Als er sah, dass es Hubert war stöhnte er innerlich, denn dieser sah aus, als hätte er direkt auf Asbel gewartet. Asbel ahnte, dass das wieder in einem Streit enden würde, so wie meistens.

Hubert trat neben ihn und fing sofort an zu schreien.  
„Was sollte das du Idiot? Ich soll mit dieser Spionin mein Zimmer teilen? Bist du noch zu retten? Du hättest mit deiner zukünftigen Frau ein Zimmer teilen können, aber nein, du willst mir nur eine auswischen und lässt mich mit so einer Spionin das Zimmer teilen.“

Bevor Hubert mit seiner Schimpftirade fortfahren konnte, unterbrach ihn Asbel. Der Satz mit der zukünftigen Frau hatte ihn richtig wütend gemacht.  
„Wie zum Teufel kommst du auf die Idee, dass Cheria meine zukünftige Frau wäre? Ich werde diese nervige Schnepfe niemals heiraten. Und vor allem, wie kommst du dazu Pascal als Spionin zu bezeichnen? Und dann auch noch ohne Beweis?“

„Natürlich wirst du Cheria heiraten, schließlich will sie es so und dein Vater, Lord Aston Lhant, hat diese Verbindung gewünscht. Ich bezeichne jeden als Spion, dem du ja so einfach vertraust. Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig.“ warf Hubert seinem Bruder entgegen.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass unser Vater gewünscht haben soll, dass ich Cheria heirate. Aber falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest: UNSER VATER IST TOT! Er kann mir nichts mehr befehlen. Zudem bin ich volljährig, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir Hubert. Ich kann und werde selbst entscheiden, wen ich liebe und heirate. Und ich werde Cheria NIEMALS heiraten, da hat sie dann wohl Pech gehabt und wird sich einen anderen Idioten suchen können. Und wieso sollte ich eine Frau heiraten, wenn ich auf Männer stehe? Ich werde mich von niemandem unter Druck setzen lassen jemanden zu heiraten, den ich nicht liebe.“ Da brach Asbel ab. Er hatte Hubert nicht erzählen wollen, dass er auf Männer stand, aber es war einfach so aus ihm herausgesprudelt.

„Ach noch so ein Perversling. Genau wie dieses Schwein Malik. Bin ich froh, dass ich damals nicht länger mit dir unter einem Dach leben musste. Und bin ich froh, dass ich rechtlich nicht mehr dein Bruder bin. Mit so einem perversen Widerling, will ich nichts zu tun haben. Ich bereue es nur, dass ich vom Präsidenten den Auftrag bekommen habe nach einer Lösung für das Valkines zu suchen. Aber das dürfte für dich ja zu hoch sein. Ihr perversen Widerlinge seid ja sowieso nur von niederer Intelligenz, ansonsten würdet ihr ja vernünftiger sein und euch eine Frau suchen.“ das schrie Hubert ihm noch entgegen, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in den Inn stolzierte.

Als Hubert im Inn verschwunden war, stand Asbel auf, ihm liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Die Beleidigungen seines Bruders hatten ihn sehr tief getroffen. Er begann zu rennen. Er wollte für den Moment einfach nur weg.

Weder Asbel noch Hubert hatten bemerkt, dass sie bei dem Streit von Malik beobachtet worden waren. Dieser hatte sie durch ein Fenster beobachtet und auch den Streit gehört. Als Hubert reinkam, versteckte er sich im Zimmer, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Dann ging er hinunter und verließ den Inn. Er machte sich Sorgen um Asbel und wollte nach ihm sehen.

Als Malik aus der Tür kam, war Asbel schon nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war Malik dankbar, dass er sich in Zahvert auskannte und vor allem immer Schnee lag. Er konnte erkennen, dass die frischen Fußspuren in Richtung des Zahvertberges führten. Er folgte diesen Fußspuren, bis er Asbel schließlich auf einem Felsen sitzend fand. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass er Asbel nicht finden würde, da die Fußspuren schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen waren.

Malik setzte sich neben Asbel auf den Felsen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Asbel blickte mit seinem Tränenverschmierten Gesicht auf, als er Captain Malik erkannte, warf er sich einfach nur in dessen Arme, die sich dann um ihn schlossen.

Asbel brauchte eine Weile, ehe er sich beruhigt hatte, aber dann richtete er sich in den Armen ein wenig auf und fragte dann:  
„Wie haben sie mich gefunden?“

„Ich habe euren Streit gehört und bin deinen Fußspuren gefolgt.“ antwortete Malik leise.

„Sie haben alles gehört?“ fragte Asbel und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es war Asbel ziemlich peinlich, wenn er daran dachte, was Malik alles gehört haben konnte.

„Ja. Dir macht die fehlende Toleranz deines Bruders zu schaffen, oder?“ hakte Malik vorsichtig nach. „Das braucht dir trotzdem nicht peinlich zu sein. Ich weiß wie man sich fühlt, wenn nicht toleriert wird, dass man auf Männer steht.“

„Danke, Captain. Es tut nur so weh, dass gerade mein Bruder so gegen mich ist. Immerhin ist er der einzige von meiner Familie, der mir noch geblieben ist. Ich hatte mich so gefreut, als ich ihn wieder gefunden hatte, aber er behandelt mich wie den letzten Dreck...“ Asbel brach ab, er war nicht mehr in der Lage weiterzusprechen, ihm liefen wieder einige Tränen übers Gesicht.

Malik nahm Asbel noch ein wenig fester in den Arm und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
„Ich verstehe, dass dich das verletzt. Aber eine Familie müssen nicht immer Blutsverwandte sein. Eine Familie können auch diejenigen sein, die einem etwas bedeuten, denen man vertraut und die füreinander da sind und zu einem stehen. Genau wie Sophie dich und vielleicht auch mich als ihre Familie ansieht. Du kannst dir zwar nicht deine Blutsverwandten aussuchen, aber deine wahre Familie kannst du dir selbst aussuchen. Denk einmal darüber nach, wen du vielleicht als deine Familie bezeichnen könntest.“ erzählte Malik.

„Captain, Wären sie sauer, wenn ich dich und Sophie als meine Familie bezeichnen würde? Ihr seid die einzigen, die immer für mich da waren mich unterstützt haben und...sie sind gerade hier und...sind für mich da und...sie verurteilen mich nicht.“ fragte Asbel ein wenig stockend.

„Nein, Asbel. Das ist eine große Ehre für mich. Ich bin sehr gerne ein Teil deiner Familie. Aber tue mir doch bitte einen Gefallen und nenne mich bei meinem Vornamen. Damit würdest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun.“

„Vielen Dank für ihr...dein Verständnis, Malik.“ sagte Asbel leise.

Malik wusste, dass es noch mehr gab, was Asbel belastete.  
„Da ist noch etwas was dich beschäftigt, oder Asbel?“ fragte er leise nach.

Asbel versteifte sich kurz in Malik's Armen, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Er fühlte sich ertappt und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Malik hatte recht, dass ihn noch etwas beschäftigte. Aber er war nicht sicher, ob er ihm sagen konnte, dass er sich an dem Tag als sie von ihrer gemeinsamen Mission zurückgekehrt waren, bewusst geworden war, dass er in Malik verliebt war.  
Asbel war unsicher und traute sich nicht Malik in die Augen zusehen und sah stattdessen auf seine Knie hinab.  
Malik legte Asbel eine Hand unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, woraufhin Asbel rot wie eine Tomate wurde. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, trotzdem versank er in den Braunen Augen des anderen.

Malik wurde bewusst, wie süß er Asbel eigentlich fand, während er dann ebenfalls in den Türkisen Seen Asbels versank und alles um sich herum vergaß.

Erst als Asbel begann vor Kälte zu zittern, wurde Malik bewusst, wie lange sie hier draußen auf den kalten Felsen schon saßen. Er hatte immer noch einen Arm um Asbels Schultern geschlungen.

Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen, bevor wir hier erfrieren.“

Er stand auf und wollte gerade seinen Arm von Asbels Schultern nehmen, als Asbel gerade anfing zu sprechen und seinen Arm festhielt.  
„Malik,...Ich...Ich muss das jetzt einfach aussprechen“, fing Asbel an zu stottern, „auch wenn du dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst...“

Malik unterbrach Asbel und zog ihn zu sich hoch, dass sie sich wieder in die Augen gucken konnten.

„Asbel, hör mir zu. Ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen, genauso wenig wie Sophie. Wir werden immer zu dir halten. Nichts was du sagst, wird den Fakt ändern, dass wir eine Familie sind.“

„Danke Malik, aber ich...ich bin...verliebt...in...dich.“ brachte Asbel stotternd hervor.

Asbel wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und wegrennen, aber Malik hielt ihn fest.

Malik wusste, dass Asbel mit so etwas nie einen Scherz machen würde und er wusste, wie lange er selbst schon etwas für Asbel empfand. Er hielt Asbel fest und sah ihm in die Augen, bevor er sich schließlich ein wenig herunter beugte und Asbel leicht küsste.

Asbel erschrak kurz, als sich ein paar Lippen auf seine legten, ließ sich aber dann in den Kuss fallen und schloss die Augen.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, aber trotzdem wurden Asbels Knie weich und er sank immer mehr in Maliks Arme.  
Asbel öffnete die Augen, als sich die Lippen von seinen lösten und sah direkt in ein paar braune Augen.

„Du...du...magst mich?“

„Ja, Asbel. Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit in dich verliebt, aber ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.“

Asbel vergrub sein Gesicht in Maliks Halsbeuge, so sehr freute er sich darüber.  
Malik nahm Asbel noch einmal fest in den Arm, bevor er sich löste, aber einen Arm um Asbels Schultern ließ.

„Lass uns zurück zum Inn gehen, Asbel. Wir müssen dringend ins Warme.“ Malik führte Asbel wieder zurück zur Stadt.

Sie gingen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander her und Asbel schaute auf den Boden.  
Malik konnte sich denken, worüber Asbel sich sorgen machte. Kurz vor der Stadt hielt er noch einmal an und sah Asbel an.

„Du machst dir Sorgen wegen Hubert, wie er reagieren wird, oder?“

„Ja...“ flüsterte Asbel.

„Auch wenn wir Hubert nicht dazu bringen können uns zu akzeptieren. Wir beide werden zusammen halten und auch diese Mission überstehen. Sophie wird zu uns stehen und ich glaube auch, dass auch Pascal es akzeptieren wird.  
Wir werden Hubert und Cheria wahrscheinlich nicht ändern können. Solange wir aber einander haben, werden wir auch das schaffen.“

Sie gingen weiter zum Inn und dann leise in ihr Zimmer. Sie begegneten niemandem mehr.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen umarmten sie sich und küssten sich noch einmal lange, bevor sie sich umzogen und ins Bett gingen.


End file.
